TEEN TITANS: THE LITLE JOCKER
by soldado dragon
Summary: esta puede ser la prueba de fuego para los titanes o su final
1. Chapter 1

TEEN TITANS:THE LITLLE JOKCER

Una noche como cualquier peligro como ninguno

Se ve en un gran anuncio junner corp los titanes han sido alertados por el sistema de alarma silenciosa que alguien este en ese lugar sin ninguna buena intención.

Sepárense y tengan cuidado—fue la orden de robin—quien sea que allá echo esto aun esta por aquí.

Los héroes adolescentes se separaron para encontrar al perpetrador de ese echo esas industrias estaban desarrollando un generador de ondas de choque.

Así que quien se infiltrara en ese lugar sin ser invitado no debía tener buenas intenciones.

La joven maga de aztarot se encontraba en los pisos superiores sin saberse observada, por una sombra siniestra.

¿Por que tan seria?—una voz la hizo voltear—¡vamos una sonrisa¡

Raven iba a atacarlo cuando una ráfaga de gas le golpeo el rostro.

Un grito alerto a los titanes de que Raven se encontraba en peligro al llegar ella se encontraba riéndose a mas no poder

Raven¡--para la joven de Tamara eso era extraño en ella--¿estas bien?

Raven—Beast-boy trato de acercarse a ella pero Robin lo alejo

No se le acerque nadie¡--el joven maravilla saco algo de su cinturón—calma Raven

El rápidamente tomo al raven de los hombros y le inyecto una sustancia que paresia calmarla

Que rayos fue eso?—Cyborg se preguntaba mientras Robin le entregaba a Raven en sus brazos.

Algo muy malo—le respondió su amigo –vamonos tengo que hacer una llamada

Una ves raven estaba en su instalación medica Robin fue a su habitación. Hay el vio su arma

Nunca pensé que tendría que hacer esto—el tomo su boomerang y lo coloco en una ranura con su forma, esto acciono un sistema especial.

Una pantalla surgió y en ella se distinguió el escudo de el murciélago

Joven Ricardo¡?—Alfred el leal servidor de batman paresia sorprendido al ver a su antiguo señoriíto—¿a que debemos esta llamada?.

Necesito habar con el¡—fue la respuesta de Robin a Alfred.

El batimovil recorre las calles de ciudad gótica e dirección al asilo arkam ese metálico letrero dio paso al vehículo del caballero de la noche.

El encapuchado camino a través de las puertas los guardias le dieron paso nadie paresia detener a el hombre murciélago.

Finalmente entro al pabellón 7 lugar donde recluían a sus mas selectos invitados.

Las miradas de sus enemigos se clavaron en el mientras el caminaba a uno de los principales criminales de ciudad gótica

Batsi—sonó una vos risueña—¿como estas?

El hombre murciélago miro al príncipe payaso del crimen sin decir palabra alguna

¿qué pasa?- el guasón se mostraba complacido de verlo -¿bienes a preguntarme algo? o ¿ es una visita social?

Paréese que alguien uso tu gas nerviosos—batman usaba su vos para infligir duda al guasón -- en un robo en la ciudad de san francisco y afecto a una chica.

Batman le arrojo una fotografía del robo el guasón solo comenzó a reír

¿Que te paréese tan graciosos?—batman trataba de mantenerse calmo ante los juegos mentales de el guasón

O murciélago—el paresia estar melancólico al ver la escena -- sabes es tan grandioso cuando, ves el primer crimen de tu discípulo.

¿Discípulo?—eso pareció interesarle al hombre murciélago -- tu tienes un discípulo.

Basti, basti –ladeo su dedo índice de un lado al otro --ni tu ni yo no asemos mas jóvenes, un día este viejo payaso no podrá mas—coloco su mano en su frente asiendo una pose dramática --¡ y que será de esta ciudad tan gris sin mis risas!.

¿Otro de tus torcidos experimentos?—batman trataba de no perder el control sabia que eso es lo que el quería --¿que hiciste esta ves bufón?.

Bat viejo me ofendes—coloco dos dedos en su frente en pose dramática -- nunca iría en contra de los designios de la naturaleza—el hizo la cruz de juramento y levanto juntos el dedo medio e índice -- al igual que tu, yo también encontré un corderito perdido que compartía mis ideales.

¿Alguien que comparte tus ideales?—el bajo su tono de vos --¿o tu locura?

El no esta loco—coloco sus manos a un lado de su cabeza --- al igual que yo solo es incomprendido

¡Y decidiste enviarlo solo al mundo!—batman lo miro con reservas—eres de lo peor dejar solo a un chico en san Francisco

Este ultimo comentario hizo que su novia Harley se pegara a su vidrio de observación.

¿Que le paso al pequeño tymmi?—harley miro furiosa al encapuchado -- si te atreviste a hacerle algo payaso encapuchado, te las veras conmigo.

Cielo paréese que el buen amigo bat—el sonríe malvadamente al caballero de la noche --nos trajo buenas noticias

El guasón mostró la fotografía del crimen cometido en san francisco

El primer gran golpe de tymmi fue todo un éxito—el muestra una sonrisa cínica -- y por el rostro del murciélago lastimo a una de los titanes adolescentes.

Las carcajadas del guasón retumban en todas las instalaciones siquiátricas.

Continuara....

Disclamers Teen titans cartón nerwork y DC comics Batman Dc comix este trabajo es solo por diversión

Bien ,bien , en primer capitulo de esta saga espero les guste .la idea me vino al pensar ¿qué pasaría si el Guasón tuviera la igual que Batman un aprendiz? ¡como se las arreglaría Robin!

Comentarios ,sugerencias díganme algo

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón


	2. Chapter 2

TEEN TITANS:THE LITLLE JOKCER

No somos muy diferentes

El ambiente era tenso en la torre titán la caída de raven frente al misterioso oponente, era un fuerte golpe en la moral de los héroes adolescentes.

Entonces que esperamos?—dijo ciborg—una invitación formal—golpeo su puño

Cai tiene razón –refuto beast boy—deberíamos buscarlo

Nadie se moverá de esta torre—ordeno con firmeza Robin- asta estar seguros de quien hizo esto

No es mas que obvio quien fue Robin—cibor paresia señalar las evidencias- , el príncipe payaso del crimen, el mal bufón, la ultima carcajada.

Ya entendí ciborg-contesto Robin- no es necesario todo eso y si eso es verdad con menor razón debemos arriesgarnos.

Vamos Robin solo es un sujeto raro, que ase malos chistes y ataca con flores que arrojan agua.—beast boy paresia confiado en derrotar a el atacante de Raven

Robin toma al chico verde de las solapas de su camisa y le dice

Tu no sabes quien es el guasón!—lo mira directo a los ojos- ¡no lo sabes!.

La joven de tamara entra en la sala principal de los titanes, cuando algo llama su atención

Argggg¡-grito la extraterrestre de piel naranja—es exmigsetred.-dijo antes de desmayarse

Los demás voltearon en dirección a la ventana para ver al caballero de la noche.

Tu amiga es un poco sensible—dijo Batman al caminar a los titanes aun concientes.

Es el¡-exclamo beast boy- no puedo creerlo.

Es el, es el¡—tartamudeo ciborg.

Robin donde esta la victima?—el caballero de la noche, fue directo al punto en cuestión.

Sígueme¡—respondió el joven maravilla

Robin guió a Batman a través de la torre titán rumbo a su sala medica.

Fue el?- pregunto secamente el joven maravilla

No el sigue encerrado en Arkam—respondió el caballero de la noche.

Alguien robo su gas nervioso?—pregunto Robin sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser ese químico en manos inexpertas

No¡, peor—clamo Batman en respuesta

Que puede ser peor?¡-el joven maravilla no entendía las palabras del caballero de la noche.

El tiene un aprendiz—dijo sin mas Batman

La mirada de sorpresa no se izo esperar en Robin, había escuchado bien , un aprendiz del guasón.

Ambos entraron donde la maga de aztarot dormía tranquilamente aun bajo el efecto de la antitoxina.

Nunca pensé que conservarías en tu cinturón, una cápsula de antitoxina para el gas de la risa del guasón.—el caballero de la noche paresia satisfecho de la decisión del joven maravilla.

Jamás pensé en necesitarlo!—respondió Robin,

Recuerda algo Robin¡-Batman pone una mano en el hombro de Robin- algunas veces los amigos quedan en la línea de fuego, es parte de todo esto.

Ahora entiendo por que trabajas solo—Robin bajo la mirada- aun en la liga.

Se que quieres hacer esto solo y aceptare tu decisión—Batman sonaba casi paternal al decir esas palabras- solo te dejare una dotación grande de antitoxina y estaré por ay solo si me necesitas

Espera¡-el joven maravilla dio vuelta solo para ver que el ya había desaparecido—odio que hagas eso

Minutos mas tarde

Después de que Starfire despertó y que le explicaron quien era el misterioso visitante, Robin dio parte a los titanes de su situación actual.

Las buenas noticias—dijo Robin en tono serio-son que no es el guasón—el bajo su tono de vos al continuar- las malas es que es un aprendiz de el.

Esta es una locura¡-exclamo Beast boy- ¡un aprendiz!

Viejo,! eso quiere decir que tenemos ventaja!—dijo un muy animado Ciborg

No estoy muy seguro?—Robin se sentia extraño ante la situación actual

Eso quiere decir que al ser ustedes dos aprendices, son iguales?—pregunto la tamaraniana

Eso dejo perplejo a Robin que tan diferentes serian

Star ,ese chico es un novato—exclamo Beast boy-mientras nuestro Robin ya es un experto.

Bestita tiene razón Robin—el chico androide palmeo la espalda de su líder-el es un novato, tu ya eres un experimentado héroe el no sabrá que lo golpeo .

¡Eso espero—dijo el joven maravilla- por el bien de todos!

En ese instante una llamada entra a su sistema de comunicaciones es Jinx la antigua chica colmena

Que pasa Jinx?—la joven de piel naranja sonrió ante la de piel gris-¿ por que la llamada?

Solo quería preguntar que habían echo esta ves los chicos de hive?—pregunto la hechicera de mala suerte- para que los atacaran de esa manera.

Los hive fueron atacados?¡-Robin paresia saber lo que sucedía.

No fueron ustedes verdad¡-dijo jinx

Los titanes guiados por Robin llegan a el escondite de los hive, para encontrarlo completamente destrozado.

Síganme y no se separen¡- ordena Robin

Los titanes caminan a través de los derruidos restos de la base enemiga, sin encontrar señales de vida.

Esto no pudo hacerlo una sola persona!—dijo un impresionado beast boy

Es verdad¡-refuto Ciborg-¡ esto paréese obra de un equipo!

O tal ves solo de una persona—dijo Robin recordando lo destructivo que era el guasón.

Unos débiles gemidos de dolor guían a los titanes a un debilitado mamut.

Que demonios paso aquí¡?—pregunto ciborg al débil Mamut

Llegaron de la nada¡-dijo débilmente

Ellos?—dijo Robin inquieto antes las palabras de mamut

Eran cuatro personas. una chica vestida de verde, un chico con un ridículo traje con símbolos de cuestión, una vestida como niña bonita y el ultimo vestía de la manera mes extraña que hubiera visto. Paresia uno de esos payasos de la feria medieval.

Flash back

El circo llego ala ciudad¡-dije confiado a mi fuerza

Quienes se creen ustedes¡?—Gizmo hablo como siempre de mas- ¡para entra a el escondite de los Hive¡

Solo venimos por la súper computadora en este lugar—nos respondió el Payaso- si nos la dan en paz no saldrán lastimados

Acábenlos!—grite y atacamos

La chica arrojo unas semillas que crecieron de la nada y se transformaron en enormes plantas carnívoras, el chico trajeado se midió con gizmo "bien cabeza hueca en guardia"- el chico saco sus tentáculos mecánicos de su espalda y..." cosas pequeñas para una mente pequeña"- levanto su bastón y una esfera salió de la punta, se convirtió en una especie de lona atrapo a gizmo y lo electrocuto-" lo malo de estar lleno de sistemas eléctricos es que son muy vulnerables a las electrocuciones"- paso junto al enano como si nada- billy numeroso se enfrento al niño bonito—"danos tu mejor golpe"- ella lanzo una pelota y esta golpeo a todos los billyes-" la termo pelota golpeara toda fuente de calor similar entre si, tu y tus copias son la misma fuente de calor, diviértete"

"les dije que no saldrían lastimados si cooperaban"- tras dejarnos heridos salieron con la computadora de gyzmo y se fueron.

Dime mamut?—pregunto Robin a su débil enemigo-¿el chico vestido de manera extraña, dejo algo tras de si?

Una ridícula caja de sorpresa!—dijo el adolescente mutante

¡Tómenlos y salgan de aquí!- fue la orden de Robin a los titanes

Ellos procedieron a cumplir la orden de su líder ,minutos mas tarde toda la base hive exploto reduciendo sus restos a escombros.

Una bomba en una caja de sorpresa¡?—dijo incrédulo Ciborg

Una regla al enfrentar al guasón1—dijo Robin-¡ espera lo inesperado!

Tiempo después en la torre titan

Han robado planos para el cañón sísmico—dijo Ciborg mientras mostraba una copia de los planos- ahora deben buscar los componentes

La computadora de guizmo es muy buena para preparar el sistema—analizo el joven maravilla-¡ ahora necesitan material para el caño y piezas para el equipo!

Buscando ciber acero!—dijo el chico androide con confianza- la única aleación, lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el impulso sónico del cañón.

En otro lugar en ese momento

Para tu plan mi querido bufón –el joven enigma* hablaba con el aprendiz del guasón Tymi –necesitamos ciber acero

En una pantalla apareció los planos de una siderúrgica

El problema es que solo se fabrica aquí—señalo los planos-¡ y es una de las instalaciones mas seguras de la costa oeste!

Eso lo ara mas divertido no lo crees! –dijo el joven vestido como una Pilonchela*

Mis plantas tendrán problemas en crecer hay sabes—dijo mandrágora*

Y muchos de mis juguetes no soportan el caloR¡- dijo Doll*

Eso solo nos deja a ti y a mi—sonrió el joven bufón-¡ no mi enigmático amigo!

Que empiece el juego¡-dijo enigma sonriendo maliciosamente

Bien siderúrgica max star – dijo ciborg—en la costa este

Es una planta completamente automatizada-el joven androide mostraba los planos-para proteger la pureza del metal

Bien iremos hay!—dijo simplemente Robin al levantarse de su asiento

¡Robin no hablaras en serio—dijo Ciborg incrédulo a las palabras de robin- nadie, siquiera gismo puede entrar a esas instalaciones!

El lo ara—le respondió Robin-se que de alguna forma lo ara

SIDERÚRGICA MAX STAR UNA HORA MAS TARDE

Enigma y timmy se encontraban manipulando la central de operaciones de la fabrica, asiendo que esta fabricara enormes barras del metal .

¡Programa de 600 dígitos binaros—el aprendiz del acertijo paresia divertirse al operar las maquinas- por que no simplemente le pusieron un letrero de róbenos!

¡No quisiera apresurarte—el joven bufón apresuro al chico acertijo—pero se que el no tardara en venir!

¿No querrás decir ellos?—respondió enigma

Tal ves si, tal ves no—le respondió Timmy-pero solo te pido que te encargues de los demás, ¡el pajarillo es mío!

Como quieras!—le respondió enigma

Mientras fuera de la fabrica

¡Increíble!—clamo el joven androide—¡quien haya echo esto, es mas listo que Gismo y yo juntos!

¡Me siento halagado Ciborg—una vos se escucho desde la sima del edificio—sabes reconocer cuando un hombre es mejor que tu!.

Robin mira al chico recién llegado

¡No te engañan los ojos joven maravilla—respondió el chico vestido de verde-soy aprendiz de Edurad nigma o mejor conocido como el acertijo!

¡Y a mi llámame timy!—dijo una alegre vos saliendo tras el aprendiz del Acertijo

¿Que disfraz es ese?—pregunto Beast boy

¡Veras mi verde amigo—respondió el alegado- en la orden de los bufones el guasón es el mas importante, seguido por el arlequín yo soy la pilonchela, aunque pueden llamarme tymmi ¡

El joven payaso arrojo varias pelotas contra los titanes

¡Esa es una broma!-dijo Ciborg al ver lo extraño del ataque

¡Esquívenlas!—grito Robin

Al contacto con la superficie las esferas explotan separando a los titanes.

¡En guardia pajarito!—el joven bufón se precipito contra el joven maravilla- ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

Ambos se enfrascan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos aprendices están al mismo nivel.

¿Así eres siempre de serio?—pregunto Tymmi a Robin

¿Y tu siempre eres, así de lunático?—regreso la pregunta Robin

Mientras el resto

El joven aprendiz del acertijo, esperaba calmo los ataques de los titanes.

¡Derecha a tres cuartos de grado!—dijo al esquivar los ataques de Starfire

¡Salto en lateral!—dijo cuando esquivo a un búfalo

¡Giro en reversa en el aire y aplicar inmovilizado!

Rápidamente coloca en la espalda de Ciborg un aparato que libera una descarga eléctrica, con lo que sus brazos y pernas dejan de responderles.

¡Tan fácil como el uno dos tres!—dice tranquilamente enigma

¿Sabes pajarito—Tymmi inicia una conversación con Robin- en un momento así, te preguntas cuales son nuestras diferencias?

¡Que yo no soy un lunático, en prospecto!—clamo Robin

¡Eso crees joven mantequilla!—le respondió Tymmi

El joven bufón lanzo cartas en contra de Robin, quien respondió con sus bumerang en forma de gorriones.

¡Somos la siguiente generación los antagonistas—continuo el joven bufón- sabes ni batman ni el guasón se asen mas jóvenes, el tiempo es un enemigo invencible!

¡Llegado un momento—clamo en el clímax del combate- tu asumirás el papel del caballero oscuro y yo del príncipe payaso del crimen!

¡Seremos comedia y tragedia en ciudad gótica!

¡Pero por ahora—el se alejo unos pasos de Robin- solo quiero disfrutar de nuestro primer encuentro frente a frente!

El combate se extendió mas el joven enigma recibió una señal en su bastón

¡Hora de irnos payaso!—le dijo al momento de que un enorme camión saliera de la siderúrgica

¡Fue muy divertido pero mi camión esta saliendo!—dijo el joven bufón al salir corriendo en dirección al automotor, qué había sido abordado por enigma

¡Nos volveremos a ver pajarito!—clamo Tymmi a Robin

El joven maravilla regreso a ver a sus compañeros ,no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Ciborg en el piso

¡Creo que necesitaremos refuerzos!—dijo y activo su comunicador

Continuara...

_Disclamers Teen titans cartón nerwork y DC comics Batman Dc comix este trabajo es solo por diversión _

Notas

*no muy original mas que puedo decir ,el acertijo es mi segundo criminal favorito de batman, el primero siempre será el guasón

*así es ella es aprendiz de poison ivy . no hay que dejar mujeres fuera de los chicos malos, cuestiones de equidad no lo creen

*nada que ver con Baby doll , ella es por así decirlo la versión femenina de Toy man de superman esperen muchas sorpresazas de esta chica

*Pilonchela: el orden de los bufones en la Europa medieval era Guasón o Jocker el era el que decía chistes, mofas, y malabares en rango seguía el Arlequín este decía posesas trovas y contaba historias . por ultimo estaba la pilonchela que por lo general era un niño pequeño este no hablaba en las funciones se dedicaba a la mímica y espectáculos de malabares

Pronto mas villanos juveniles

Gracias a los que han apoyado esta historia , espero les este gustando , después de todo si existe una liga de la justicia y una liga lex o la liga de la injusticia por que no un grupo de súper villanos juveniles. Apropósito como esperan que se llame se aceptan sugerencias

Siempre contra el mal en alas de la luz y la oscuridad su humilde escritor soldado dragón


End file.
